Lucky
by Ersilia
Summary: "God, you're lucky that I love you." "I am fucking lucky indeed."


"Katsuki?" The voice was softer than a whisper, as if the asker was unsure of whether or not she should voice out her thoughts.

"Hm?" The response was immediate, but lacked any traces of his usual gruffness. It sounded tired. Which was reasonable given the time and activities they had been engaged in not too long ago.

The brunette hesitated for a long while, leaving an uncomfortable silence. It was so unlike her that Katsuki pondered whether or not he had just imagined it. Since when did Ochako ever not speak her mind? Thankfully he didn't have to wait any longer. He felt her take a long breath, her bare skin warm under his fingertips.

"Nevermind... it's silly." She stated with a shake of her head before tucking it under his chin. Out of muscle memory, Katsuki took it as a signal to hold her tighter. They were both huge cuddlers after all. Who knew?

"Like hell it is." He definitely sounded more awake now. "You know I don't like you keeping shit from me, roundface. What is it?"

"Just.. promise me you won't freak out?"

The first time she had said that replayed in his head unintentionally. It was during their first night together as a couple - no, lovers. She had been so nervous and embarrassed about the whole thing that it had felt painfully awkward. He was not one to disappoint in bed, far from it, but the shy comments like the ones she made would make even experienced men blush.

Of course, that had been a long time ago. They've long outgrown their silly teenage fling that people had assumed they had. Katsuki smirked at the memory, taking it as a personal victory that he proved them wrong.

"Spill it."

He felt Ochako's padded fingertips trail up his chest. She kept her thumb lifted as she traced light caresses just above his heart. It was a simple gesture, one that claimed silent possession.

"I want... a baby."

* * *

The silence that followed after was deafening. The only sound from the couple being their breaths and heartbeats. She could feel his thud faster than usual under her fingertips.

Despite the heavy atmosphere, Ochako smiled from embarrassment. "You promised you wouldn't freak out."

"I-I-" The voice he made was uncharacteristically high, making the blonde clear his throat before continuing - "...Shit." - only to realize he really didn't really know what to say. What was the protocol for when your wife said this? _Yes? No? Okay? How? OKAY HE DAMN KNEW WELL HOW BUT-_

His mind was racing a mile a minute that he didn't notice how she had pulled away slightly to look at him. The room was dark with nothing but the soft light from the moon seeping through their window. But even so, he could see the optimism in her chocolate brown eyes.

"It doesn't have to be now."

Katsuki released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"But I've been thinking about it for a while and... well... I just thought I'd let you know."

She felt him shift from under her, making a motion to sit up. She made sure not to get in the way before he did.

Warm light filled the room as Katsuki opened their lampshade and the couple let out a small groan at the sudden brightness. His eyes had just started adjusting again before he spoke. "Since when?"

Ochako was rubbing her eyes, her pinks tainted more pink than usual. "Uhm... a long time ago?"

That wasn't a lie. Ochako had always been a family-oriented person. Everyone knew that from how much she had loved her parents. Even after reaching her goals as pro hero Uravity, she never forgot her roots and made sure to keep in contact constantly.

She was a wonderful daughter.

_She would make a wonderful mom._

The thought slipped into Katsuki's head subconsciously.

It occured to the explosive boy that it made perfect sense for her to want this. They were both well established pro heroes, happily married, and financially stable. Many of their friends had already started families of their own.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner then?"

"Well I wasn't sure when was the right time to bring it up. You know, between establishing our careers and all..." Ochako sat up this time too, holding up their sheets to cover up her breasts. Katsuki raised a brow at this. It's not like he hasn't seen every inch of her but he respected her enough to let her have privacy when she wanted it. Besides, her demureness was one of the things that made her so endearing.

"...Would it have made a difference if I told you sooner?"

Katsuki couldn't think of a immediate response to that.

Unlike her, he didn't do the whole "family-guy" thing. He can't even remember the last time he called his old hag. She left him alone most of the time, mostly getting updates from Ochako who was happy to talk to her.

Heck, he couldn't even get along with the children he was forced to deal with because of work. To him, they were all annoying brats with disgusting habits and way too many questions. They cried a lot, they often smelled, and he always felt like he lost a brain cell talking to them.

In general, he didn't like kids.

Ochako probably knew this as well, judging by how long it took for her to tell him.

"I... shit." His hand went through his untamable hair. "I don't know. But are you fucking sure?" Was all he could coherently make out at the moment.

"..About having a baby?"

He nodded. "In case you forgot, they're huge pain in the ass."

Despite his grumpy tone, she managed to chuckle at this. "I'm pretty sure that's not where it'll come out of."

He opened his mouth to retaliate, cheeks dusted red but she beat him to it. "Look, I know you don't like kids-"

_Understatement of the year._

"-and if you don't want to have one then we won't." She said as a matter-of-factly. Her lips were curled into a smile but Katsuki could tell that it was a facade.

There was another beat of silence between them. The blonde boy seemingly thinking over what to say very carefully. It were serious conversations like these that would undoubtedly change the course of their relationship. There had only been a few of these very impactful instances: him asking her to be his girlfriend, discussions about their career choices after school, getting married, finding a place they could call home and-

"...Let's fucking do it."

-having a baby together.

* * *

Ochako blinked at him, as if she had been expecting a different answer. But as the words sunk in, her smile turned unmistakably genuine.

"You're okay with this?" She stated, needing and wanting his full consent in their big decision.

Katsuki nodded once, his gaze dropping down to her hands which were still holding their sheets. He took them in his and smirked when she blushed about being once again, exposed. He rubbed his thumb along her hand, a gesture he used to placate her. It did.

"What my wife wants, my wife fucking gets." He placed a kiss on the back of each hand. "Just don't come crying to me when our brat wakes you up at 3 in the fucking morning." His face was stern but she could detect the hint of teasing in his voice. They both loved their sleep. They both loved it very much.

Ochako laughed, savoring the moment of tenderness and rested her forehead against his.

"I already have one constantly screaming boy, don't I?"

"You do. Tell the baby the slot's taken. Only I can keep you up at night." He was sneering now, and Ochako hit him lightly once for ruining the romantic mood.

"God, you're lucky that I love you."

"I am fucking lucky indeed."

* * *

**Hello! If you've reached the end of this fic, I want to thank you for reading it. The idea came to me because of the "I want a baby" meme circulating off of Twitter. I didn't mean to write a whole fanfic about it but I had so much fun in doing so. I'm still deciding whether or not I want to make this a multi-chap or keep it as is as a one shot. Nonetheless, writing for Kacchako is such a guilty pleasure of mine. I'll be happy either ways. **


End file.
